The King of Norway
' The Norwegian King of Names (and Cartoons)' is considered by most TDards to be the greatest fictional character on the podcast and has voice similar to that of James Mason. The King has appeared on TalkRadar 49 and later on the 2009 Christmas Special where the segment is replayed. If it wasn't for the King of Norway declining a 10 year old boy's request of changing his name to Sonic X, 5 minutes of pure comedy gold might not have happened. The King of Norway never goes anywhere without a soundboard full of magic sound effects. He uses these sound effects to change the names of things. Things that were Renamed by the King: *Minneapolis - Bonertown *Mikel Reparaz - Liu Kang Reparaz (After being denied the name "47") *Wolverine - Catboy *Shane Patterson - Roxas Reparaz *Brett Elston - K.K. Slider (After being denied the name "Brett Belmont") *The Royal Beast - Sir Lion of Tiger *Weiss (The floating book from Nier) - Pierce Brosnan * Final Fantasy VI - pimpleface *Mega Man II renamed to Buttsman *Henry Gilbert - Super Mario 3 - "I dub thee Hank!" *Command & Conquer Red Alert - "David Hasselhoff" *Gabriel Knight - Gabriel Gout *Bubble Bobble - Baron von Blubbest *Starcraft - "I dub thee a game I have yet to play." *Psychonauts - "The Schafer Schafer" *Earthbound - Mother 4 *Planetside - Sony Online Entertainment now calling Blizzard. *Forum user Johnny Applesperm - Piss Shittilis *Duke Lombardi - Lord Duke the Baron The King and Duke Lombardi can not speak to each other for unknown reasons. Believe it or not, but the King can turn a random beer bottle into a Rocket Ship, as well as having a lion that wears a crown, refered to as "The Royal Beast" The King made his triumphant return in TalkRadar 99, and reappeared in TalkRadar 110. The King fniished the 6 hour epic of Talkradar 100 by renaming the entire GamesRadar staff. TalkRadar Clip 'o the Week: The Norwegian King of Names Words: Chris Antista, GamesRadar US By far, the most popular TalkRadar bit of all time. Unfortunately, it’s hard to bring The Good King back for any other reason, since this improvised piece relates to a very specific, extremely bizarre news story that nobody remembers. So, some dumbass kid in Norway wanted to change his name to “Sonic X,” after some dumbass hedgehog that used to star in great games. Whereas here in the states such a query would’ve been abruptly met with a “No.” or “Shut up” from a loving parent or guardian, Norwegian policy apparently dictates that only the KING OF GODDAMNED NORWAY is fit to yay or nay the idiotic requests of its young subjects. No seriously, this happened! We couldn’t help but envision a bored, powerless monarch with nothing better to do than shoot down the asinine whims of children and things just got funnier from there… Jul 29, 2010 'Transcript' Brett: News! Chris:I have news. Speaking of uh politics, and you know we love doing this, this is one of my favorite stories, possibly of the entire podcast. uh, Norwegian king denies a child his request of having his name changed to Sonic X. There is some many things about this- no NOOO Mikel: You'll thank me later son Chris: His name "Krister" uh, how do you say that in Norwaygian? Shane: I don't know Mikel: I think it's pronounced "chhgchhchg" Chris: Requested to have his name changed to Sonic X, not Sonic, not Sonic EX, Sonic, big capital X Shane: Sonic Ten? (As in roman numeral X) Chris: His parents never got back to him, he's like, "mom, dad, didn't you mail my letter?" and it's like "oooh, ok it's your birthday." Mail the letter off. The king responds, denies his request, and I love the idea. We saw that Disney cartoon Education for Death. Appealing to your king to change your name... seems incredibly weird! King: Oh yes, what? Brett Elston? You want to be called what? Brett Belmont? Denied! effect King: Does anybody have anymore requests for your king? Mikel Reparez! Mikel: He's just scribbling that with a flourish with a giant plume pen.DENIED, BLAUH Brett: What is this Sonix? Chris: I actually have my king sound effect. King: Who has a sound? Who has a name to bring forth to the king? laughter King: We'll move on, Mikel Reparez, what would you like Mikel: the the king is James Mason? King: Yes. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea... Shane: Do you have the gong? King: I don't Mikel: God dammit, why don't you get the fucking gong? King: We cancelled it, request a name Shane Patterson from a video game Brett: Sound like fuckin... sounds like fuckin wheezydoor King: Let me have this Shane: Roxas King: Roxas? The king considers Roxas Shane: Roxas Reparaz? Brett: Roxas Reparaz? King: Approved. Your name is now Roxas, Shane Patterson. Brett Elston, would you like bring forth a name at the knees of the king? Brett: Sir, sir, I would love to be known as as meager KK Slider King: KK Slider, the king mulls it over with great thought sound effect King: YES, you have become KK Slider Shane: Is the king a wizard as well? King: Yes, king of cartoons mikel reparez, what would you like your name to be uh, I should like to be known henceforth as 47 47? timothy olyphant. considering it buzzer I'm going to need another try mikel reparez give me one more name uuh, liu kang that is the absolute best name this king has ever heard sound efect you are now liu kang reparez did you have a septer and willam? yes. would you like to glide home on a flying pumpkin? sound effect there you go shit my head hurts I will now turn your beer bottle into a rocket ship sound effect now have the king talk to duke lombardi deuk, lobardi, eeeeuguguhug. it is too much isn't it isn't it duke duke lombardi? duke duke!, he's lord duke lombardi lord duke the baron yes, ombudsman duke. norweigian king fetch me a dream oh, lets trasition sound effect love those buttons, baron lombardi because I am the king! the earl duke lombardi of baron count of cheesevile henceforth known as boner town BONERTOWN! you are no longer minneapolis. henceforth will be known as boner town ok, please, my fucking face hurts dos thow anybody have anymore requests for your king what was the story about the king of norway is denying children names, brett elston what a fucking tyranical brett elston that's like the fucking. that's afairy tale I am the king I must mull over every little detail would you like to change the name of your headline? I WILL NOT HAVE PANCAKES THIS MORNING, DENIED! DENIED! so says the king, so say we all. I can't breath damn this royal blood of mine heavy wears the crown. I get to say that in the mumbles the heavy is the head that wears the crown sir yes you're no you are no king sir! yes. I am so inbred my blood be gasoline oh, you all will never see the tears I am wiping off my face right now oh my god I can't feel my nose it is time to feed the royal BEAST! sound effect and we must move onto imagine a lion iwth a crown on it he was, he was in Bedknobs and BroomSticks.BY THE WAY THE KING'S FAVORITE MOVIE! effect SIR LION! SIR LION OF TIGER! I can change the name of anything only found on betamax! what power the king's untimate power is to change the name of anything wolverine shall now be known as catboy. cat boy is- ok everybody's tired now oh my throat shit Category:Fictional Characters Category:funny